terrariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of the Light.
Originally founded by the high elves and later shared to other races, the church of the light is a religion dedicated to the teachings of the god of light Kveykva. As it stands the high elves have split into two main beliefs since the founding, one is the belief that Kveykva wanted everyone to live as one with the planet and to treat the titans with as much admiration and respect as is given to Kveykva himself. The other is a strong belief of a non violent approach to all problems as violence only begets more violence and solves nothing and Kveykva is a god of love. Other than that is the human belief that Kveykva has seven aspects that one must try and follow in everyday life and how one interpret these and follows them is up to the individual. High elves make a show to follow this belief but most opt for one of the two more common beliefs in their society. The human belief follows whats known as the seven virtues, and if followed can beat the temptation of darkness sent from Daur out from your heart. The seven virtues are: Chasity. Which involves a self-enforced restraint from indulging in bodily activities that are widely experienced as giving pleasure. Most frequently, the term refers to sexual abstinence, or abstinence from alcohol, drugs, or food. In an attempt to keep one pure. Members of the church display this virute by taking a vow of abstinence which prevents them from performing sexual activities or partaking in alcohol, drugs or overindulge in food. Temperance. Temperance is the ability to show Humanity and Equanimity. Humanity differs from mere justice in that there is a level of altruism towards individuals included in humanity more so than the fairness found in justice.[1] That is, humanity, and the acts of love, altruism, and social intelligence are typically individual strengths while fairness is generally expanded to all. Equanimity is a state of psychological stability and composure which is undisturbed by experience of or exposure to emotions, pain, or other phenomena that may cause others to lose the balance of their mind. The church demonstrates this by not lashing out against those that wrong them and instead makes cool calm decisions to clear up the issue. Charity. Charity is the ability to make great sacrifices and have a genrous spirit. To be able to put someone elses needs above your own by sacrificing something you own and giving it to someone more needing is an example of charity. The church tries to display this virtue by looking after as many of the poor as they can. Diligence. Diligence is about having a strong mindset and willpower to achieve a task no matter how difficult it may be, especially when you have others telling you that you can't. The church passes on a system of belief, as long as you have faith in yourself and Kveykva you can achieve anything. Patience. Patience is about having forgiveness and mercy. To be able to have someone scream and shout at you and treat you poorly, and yet forgive them and show them kindness patiently waiting for your love to reach through to them. The church uses the confessionals as a means for the priests to learn the patience to sit and listen and lovingly care for their followers. Kindness. Kindness is about showing compassion to someone even if they don't deserve it and giving them a sense of satisfaction. Priests of the church are instructed to welcome all with open arms and to show a real interest in their followers problems and show genuine compassion to all. Humility. Humility is about never boasting about ones own accomplishments or trying to make oneself seem better than another, and respecting the law and those that are in charge of the law. The church has members they iniate in order to assist those maintaining law and order. Most people claim that they follow The Church of the Light because it makes them better people, or gives their life purpose, it is believed however that a good majority do it as a means to gain power. The reasoning dished out however is that if one proves themselves to be a good and just person then Kveykva will open the gates to his domain and invite you in. It is believed the other races have adapted Kveykva into their culture in their own ways, and it is why the empire has allied with them to fight off the darkness that tries to creep into the heart of the empire.